Code Geass: Duel of Kings
by magixiv
Summary: A complete retelling of CODE GEASS with quite a few differences. Watch as Lelouch takes on his greates rival ever.
1. Journey to Area 11

**CODE GEASS: DUEL OF KINGS **

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

'Thinking', "Talking"

CH 1

Year: 2010; Japan

It was a warm summer's day at the Kururugi shrine and a young Suzaku was running around searching for Lelouch.

"Lelouch, where are you? Nunnally and Kaguya are getting worried." Yelled Suzaku and he continued his search, growing more worried for his friend by the second.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Hearing Lelouch's scream, Suzaku went rushing to the source of the sound to find Lelouch and a green haired girl at the bottom of a hill.

"What do you want?" Lelouch said as he backed away from the strange girl.

"I need to give you something." Said the girl as she advanced towards Lelouch.

"Whatever it is I don't want it."

Before Lelouch could do anything the girl tackled him to the ground, sending her long green hair flying into the air. Once Lelouch was on the ground, the girl straddled him and trapped his arms over his head, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know having this power will make you lonely, but in order for my wish to come true you must have this it."

Keeping Lelouch pinned, the girl moved her lips towards his.

"Stooopppp!!!!" With a jump, a 17 year old Lelouch sat up in his bed.

"Just a dream." Said Lelouch as he rubbed his left eye.

In the morning, the door to Lelouch's room opened, revealing a young pink haired girl.

"Prince Lelouch, it's time to get up." Anya said, a passive look on her face.

When Lelouch didn't respond, Anya walked quietly over towards Lelouch's bed

"Prince Lelouch, Princess Nunnally is going on a date."

"Whaaaattttt!!!!" In a matter of seconds Lelouch jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, Anya was right in front of him at the time causing both of them to end up on the floor. When Lelouch noticed the position they were in, plus the fact that Anya was there, he quickly got to his feet.

"Anya, what are you doing here?"

"As your royal knight it is my duty to take care of you."

"That means protecting me from harm, not waking me up!"

"I don't mind." Anya replied, her face ever passive, her voice in monotone.

With a sigh, Lelouch walked over to his closet.

"Could leave so I can take a shower and get dressed?"

Without a word, Anya started to head out before stopping for a second.

"By the way, Princess Carine is here."

Down stairs, Carine le Britannia was in a conversation with Kaguya Sumeragi.

"How long before Lelouch goes to Area 11?" Asked Carine as she ran a comb through her orange hair.

"He said that he would be going to Japan in tomorrow."

"Ahhhh! That means that I only have one more days to hang out with him."

At that moment, Anya descended the stairwell.

"Prince Lelouch will be down shortly."

"That is nice to hear." Said a small, lovely voice.

Entering form the west wing of the Areas Palace came Nunnally vi Britannia, her wheelchair being pushed by her personal knight, Jeremiah Gottweid.

"Didn't Suzaku become a foot soldier in Japan?" Asked Nunnally, wondering how things were going for the young Japanese man.

At the mention of her cousin, Kaguya let out a sigh.

"He truly is ungrateful. You and Lelouch offer to support him and what does he say, "Having Lelouch and Nunnally use their royal status to help me move up would be the wrong means to reach my goals and the ends does not justify the means." He truly is ungrateful."

"You shouldn't worry about him, Suzaku is a person how believes the system can be fixed from within, no matter what." Jeremiah said, a bored look on his face.

"Besides, the sense of justice is one of the many things we love about Suzaku."

Walking down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower, was Lelouch.

"You're correct about that." Kaguya playfully laughed.

"Good morning Lelouch." Nunnally said sweetly.

"Good morning everyone. Anya, what is my schedule for the day?" Lelouch said as he lovingly wrapped his arms around Nunnally, much to the envy of Carine and Kaguya.

Walking over to him, Anya pulled out piece of paper with a list of places, events and times. Bowing in front of him, Anya held the paper for Lelouch.

"I have taken the liberty to ensure you an hour's rest after every five hours."

"Thanks Anya, you truly are wonderful knight." Lelouch said as he took the paper and put his hand through Anya's pink hair.

Looking at the paper, Lelouch headed for the door.

"Prince Lelouch, you haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Turning around, Lelouch saw Anya hold a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Don't worry Anya, I'm not hungry."

A second later, Anya was shoving beacon and eggs into a reluctant Lelouch's mouth as everyone as watch, to afraid to say anything and incur the small girl's wrath, except for Nunnally, who couldn't see what was going on.

"You must eat properly; you are all ready weak enough."

After all the food had been shoveled down Lelouch's throat, an event which nearly killed him, he and Anya bid their farewells to the others and headed for their car. Once they were in the car, Lelouch began looking over the list of days activities. As he was looking, Anya just sat watching him. The first thing on the list was video communication with Lelouch's twin cousins Castor and Pollux Rui Britannia, who were fighting in Europe.

"If it our favorite little cousin, come to give us a good plan to win this battle." Pollux said, happy to see his cousin, if only on a screen.

"You know I always have a good plan ready for you." Lelouch said, a small smile on his face.

"Then let's hear it." Castor retorted angrily, not having anywhere as much love for Lelouch as his twin.

Then next four hours were spent with Lelouch give Pollux and Castor a detailed battle plan. When this was complete, Lelouch bid his farewell to his cousins before heading to the next thing on the list, a chess match with Schneizel El Britannia. As usual the game was a great chance for the two to talk about thinks outside of the wars Britannia was fighting, also as usual Lelouch ended up being defeated by his brother. After thanking his brother for the match, Lelouch and Anya took their first break of the day. As they were walking to a restaurant for lunch people started talking.

"Isn't that Prince Lelouch?"

"Yeah, and that shrimpy girl he calls his knight."

"I bet she feels so smug, being near him so much."

"She must have tricked him into making her his knight."

"Prince Lelouch just chose her for her body, I bet you he takes real good care of her every night."

Needless to say, these and many more came from girls ages fifteen to nineteen who had a crush on Lelouch, except for that last one, that one came from some guy who just likes to talk trash and was turned down from being Lelouch's knight in favor of Anya. As she heard these comments, Anya started walking few steps behind Lelouch, dropping back further for each new comment. As she was dropping back more a hand grabbed hers pulling her forward. Look at Anya with a kind smile, Lelouch ruffled his hand through her hair.

"Don't let them bother you, you were chosen as my knight for your ability, not by trickery or sex appeal and you know that."

Looking up at Lelouch, Anya just nodded her head. Lunch and the rest of day were rather uneventful. During Lelouch's last break of the day, he and Anya visited his mother's grave. Placing a bouquet of flowers at the plane looking tombstone not fit for a queen of Britannia.

"Mother, I'm sorry but I haven't been able to find your murderer yet. Things are going better for Nunnally and me, thanks to our friends, family and knights. I'll be sure to bring Nunnally with me next time."

Facing Anya, Lelouch noticed a stream of tears falling down her face. With a small smile, Lelouch pulled out a handkerchief and started drying her eyes.

"Every time we come here you start crying for no reason, I mean you didn't even know my mother."

"I don't know why either." Anya sniffled.

After leaving the graveyard, Lelouch and Anya made their way to the throne room in the council to do something Lelouch hated, talk to his father. While most of his family Lelouch could stand, he never really got along his father. There was just something about him that just through Lelouch off. Walking into the throne room, Lelouch was announced by someone. Walking up to the throne, Lelouch bowed in front of his father.

"What is it you have come to say?" Charles zi Britannia said, his voice full of power.

"I have come to inform you that all final preparations for my trip to Area 11 have been completed and that both I and my knight will be leaving on time."

"Very well, report to me a week after you get there."

"Yes, your majesty."

It was night time by time Lelouch and Anya made it back to the Arias palace. Looking into the court yard, they could see the girls relaxing in the shade as one of the maids read a book for them; Lelouch saw that it was their youngest maid at sixteen, Ariel, who was a favorite of the girls whom usually took her off duty to play with them. Jeremiah, on the other hand was doing his favorite activity that he had gotten from Marianna, gardening. No matter how many times he saw it, Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at the sight of such a well built man like Jeremiah wearing a gardeners hat, pink gloves and a pink apron, though most if anyone else were to laugh that someone would get a one way trip to the emergency room. With no one noticing their presence Lelouch and Anya entered the court yard. With a smile on his face, Lelouch sat down at the piano that his mother had placed on the porch when she had began teaching him how to play. With a precision that people referred to as genius, Lelouch stroked the key, bring forth a beautiful melody. After awhile, Lelouch's melody was joined by Anya's voice, which most compared to an angel's. All around the courtyard, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the song and melody of knight and prince. Soon, Anya's voice was joined by those of Nunnally, Carine, Kaguya and Ariel, all in perfect harmony. Lelouch's piano melody was accompanied by Jeremiah on the violin. By now, everyone in the immediate area was stopping to listen. After awhile the music died down, and all the servants went back to their tasks. The performers on the other hand were getting ready for bed, Carine having decided to stay the night. As he was tucking her in to bed Nunnally asked Lelouch about his day.

"It was nothing big. Just finishing the preparations for my trip and asking Cornelia to have something ready for me. Also Castor and Roux asked me for a battle plan for their conquest of Africa."

"Big Brother, why does Britannia keep conquering other nations and ruining peoples lives , like Kaguya and Suzaku.? Don't we have enough wealth and power?" Nunnally said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Seeing his beloved sister on the verge of crying, Lelouch couldn't help but feel the sadness from that she was feeling, thus was the power of Nunnally vi Britannia. He also understood why she brought up Kaguya and Suzaku. Even though they found joy in their lives in Britannia, they still missed their Japaneses homes.

"The Emperor is a very greedy man who believes that just because he is strong he can take whatever he wants no matter who's life he ruins." Lelouch said as he wiped away Nunnally tears.

"I hope that one day the world can be at peace."

"Don't worry Nunnally, I sure by the time you are able to see again the world will be at peace." Lelouch said as he walked towards the door.

"Big Brother, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you to but don't worry , everything is going to be fine."

With that Lelouch turned off the light and left the room. As he was walking towards his room Lelouch ran into Kaguya and Carine who were already in their pajama.

"Nunnally ain't the only one who is going to miss you." Kaguya said sadly

"Yeah, why do you have to go Lelouch?" Carine asked, as sadly as Kaguya.

"Clovis asked for me specifically. As I said to Nunnally don't worry everything will be all right. Now get to bed." Lelouch said as he made his way to his room.

The next day Nunnally, Kaguya, Jeremiah and Carine were saying their goodbyes to Lelouch and Anya Standing next to Carline was her older brother Cassius, who hated Lelouch for stealing his sister's attention from him and admired him for his abilities as a strategist. Before Lelouch and Anya boarded the ship they were joined by Cornelia and Euphemia li Britannia as well as a trailer that was being loaded onto the ship by Cornelia's knights.

"Here is the thing that you asked me for. Good luck on your trip to Area 11." Cornelia said as hugged Lelouch.

"Goodbye Lelouch and Anya take care of him for me OK, you know how helpless and weak he is." Euphe said as embrace Anya.

"Thank you Cornelia and Euphe, behave."

At that Euphe playfully stuck out her tongue at Lelouch as she hugged him. With a final goodbye Lelouch and Anya boarded the ship.

"Prince Lelouch, what was that Princess Cornelia load on to the ship for you?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Lelouch said playfully as he ruffled Anya's pink locks with his hand.

"Yes my Prince." Anya said knowing Lelouch would tell he when he was good and ready.

After two weeks of sailing the ship finally reached Area 11. Stepping off the ship was Lelouch , who was dressed in a black shirt with gold buttons, black pants, a black tailcoat with gold cuffs and buttons with a black top hat with a gold band, and Anya, wearing an black and gold Victorian style dress. Waiting on the dock was Clovis's representatives, the leader of the Purest Faction, a group who believed only pure blood Britannia's should be citizens, three seasoned military veterans and a younger soldier not much older than Lelouch. Upon seeing Anya the three veterans started talking amongst themselves wondering who she was while the young soldier blushed and commented on how cute she was. Finally the leader of the Purest Faction walked up to Lelouch.

"My lord, it good to see you. Might I ask, is there any reason you have brought this little girl with you."

Smiling, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Anya.

"This little girl is my personal knight, Anya Alstreim."

Obliviously surprised that the small girl in front of them was a royal knight, the representatives just stared at Anya.

"Don't let her age fool you, Anya has been by my side since she was eight."

Seeing the confidence in Lelouch's face, the representatives decided to not press the issue. With a smile on his face, the lead representatives held his hand out to Lelouch. "Welcome to Area 11, Sub Viceroy."

"It is good to be back." Lelouch said, smiling as he to the man's hand.

The first chapter is done. As you can tell this is a complete redoing of Code Geass. Please read and review. ask any questions about the characters and story and I will try to answer them. Now for questions.

What do you think of the story?

What do you think of the characters? To O.C. or just right?"

Do you think Lelouch has plans like he does in the anime.


	2. Brother Reunion

**Code Geass Duel of Kings CH. 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters. If I did there would be some big Change to R2.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

After the initial welcome, Lelouch and Anya found themselves in a car with Clovis's representatives on their way to the Government building to see Clovis. As they rode, Lelouch noticed that Clovis's youngest representative was trying to start an conversation with his small pink haired knight. To Lelouch, it appeared that the young man had a small infatuation with her, but looking at Anya, Lelouch couldn't blame him. She was smart, when she focused on something, a great pilot, having been trained by Jeremiah, truly loyal, a big reason Lelouch had made her his knight, not to mention she was incredibility cute, if she would just smile she would be truly gorgeous.

"Lady Anya, you are quite young to be a royal knight. Isn't the responsibility a bit much for you?" The young man asked as he ruffled his messy black hair.

Hearing his question, Anya turned to face the young man.

"You are?" Anya asked as she took his picture

"Oh, sorry. I am Lt. Neville Spinnet."

"Why would my brother send a Lieutenant to come get us? Compared to the others who have distinguished careers, you seem quite plain." Lelouch said.

Smiling nervously, Neville began to answer Lelouch's question when suddenly the car lurched to the side as it avoided a truck driving on the wrong side of the road. A few seconds later a pair of military trucks were in hot pursuit. Seeing this Lelouch was completely confused on what was happening.

"What in the Hell...."v Lelouch was on the verge on saying

"Terrorist." was all the one the veteran representatives said.

As soon as the word was out of his mouth Nevile was behind the driver.

"Driver, we have to get to the Government building, now!"

In a second, the car lurched forward. Since Lelouch and Anya had unbuckled their seat belts to see what had nearly crashed into the car, they were thrown back with Lelouch hitting the seat and Anya land in Neville's lap. After seeing that they were both okay, Lelouch tried to ask what was going on only for the representatives to ignore him as Neville to the driver to go faster. After a few minutes, the car stopped in front of the Government building. Quickly, Neville and the other representatives jumped out of the car followed by Anya and Lelouch, who quickly fell behind. Shortly, they where in Clovis's personal room, with Lelouch out of breath and being supported by Anya as she remarked on his need for more exercise.

"Prince Clovis, what is going on my lord?" As the leader of the purest as he and the other representatives saluted Clovis.

"Don't worry Adolf, its just some foolish Elevens trying to prove that they can resist us." Clovis replied before spotting Lelouch, who had thankfully righten himself.

"Lelouch! So you finally made it. And I see you brought Anya with you." Clovis said as he hugged his younger brother.

"Hello Clovis, it has be a while." Lelouch said as he returned his brother's hug.

"Much too long. Tell me how has the family been doing?"

"Everyone is doing fine and they all wanted me to tell you that they miss you. Oh, and your mother wanted me to give you this." Lelouch said as Anya pulled a package out of one of Lelouch's bags.

As Clovis opened the package a true smile graced his face. Inside the package were two pictures. One a picture of all the royal family children as kids along with their parents. The other was painting of the same scene that Clovis had painted awhile ago.

"Your mother said with this your whole family would always be with you."

"Mom. Thank you Lelouch." Clovis said as he placed the picture on his desk and told one of the representatives to take the painting to the art museum.

"Anyway, Lelouch I am glad that you have agreed with father on being my Sub Viceroy."

Before the brother's conversation could go any further, a explosion was heard near by. Suddenly a runner came running into the room.

"Prince Clovis, that truck that the terrorist stole was full of Sutherlands."

Before Clovis could say anything Lelouch spoke up.

"How many units are left?"

"Fifteen units, but who are you?"

"The Sub Viceroy. Anya we are moving out." Lelouch said .

"Yes, my Prince."

As Lelouch was walking out the door, Clovis called to him.

"Lelouch what are you planing to do?"

"I plan to prove myself worthy of being your Sub Viceroy." Lelouch said with a smirk.

As Lelouch walked out of the room, Clovis sent Neville and the runner after him with orders to listen to him. Once they were gone, Clovis walked over to the window before calling to the remaining representatives.

"Prepare to watch the show gentlemen. I am the one who asked father to make Lelouch my Sub Viceroy. Do you know why?"

When none of the representatives answered, Clovis just smirked.

"Just watch and you will see. Now Lelouch, show me that I have made the right decision. Show me your power." Clovis said as his smirk turned into an evil grin.

Chapter 2 is done. Please read and review. I would like to thank the one person who review my story as well as the ones who put it and me on author alert, story alert, favorite author and favorite story. I will not say your name this time but if you do not mine I will mention your names next time. Oh and to the person who review my story, I am sure Lelouch will run into Shirley, Kallen and the others at some point or another though it may not be the same as before. And C.C. has already appeared. As before, if anyone has question about characters or story settings, ask and I will see if I can answer with out giving away too much plot. And now for questions. Try to answer a few.

What do you think about Clovis?

What do you think he meant about Lelouch's power?

This was for last chapter but what do you think is in the trailer Cornelia gave to Lelouch?

Which terrorist group is Lelouch getting ready to fight.

What do you think about Neville Spinnet and what role to you think he will play in the story?


	3. The Wheel of Destiny Begin to Turn

Code Geass: Duel of Kings Ch 3: The Wheel of Destiny Begin to turn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. CLAMP does.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

It was quite in the elevator as Lelouch and the others rode down to the Knightmare hanger. As they rode, Lelouch was formatting a battle strategy, Anya was holding onto his top hat and tailcoat while mentally preparing to become Lelouch's sword and shield during the upcoming battle while Neville and the runner wondered what Lelouch was planning.

"How many of each Knightmares frames and pilots do we have?" Lelouch as they were reaching the bottom of the elevator.

"We have ten Glasgows, five Sutherlands and fifteen knights. Everyone else is on patrol." The runner replied.

"How many Sutherlands did the enemy steal?"

"Twenty-five units, sir."

"Get the five Sutherlands, four Glasgow and six knights."

"Only nine Knightmares? But my lord, that's too few and we would need three more knights." Neville said, puzzled.

"Don't worry; we will pilot the extra three." Lelouch said, pointing at Neville, the runner and himself.

"What about Lady Anya?" Neville asked, wondering if Anya didn't pilot Knightmare frames.

"Don't worry; I have something special for her." Lelouch said, playfully ruffling Anya's hair with his hand.

As they entered the hanger, Lelouch was happy to see that the trailer from Cornelia had arrived. Walking up to it, Lelouch had some technicians remove the covering on it. In the trailer was a red Gloucester that had been modified for assaults. The shoulders, back and legs had been equipped with missile containers. The right arm had been modified to have a cannon built into it while the left arm held the frames signature lance. The chaos grenades and original missiles packs had been retained. Inside, all the systems had been set to Anya's personal combat data as well as being modified to use the new assault weapons.

"This is for me?" Anya asked as she snapped a picture of the Gloucester, greatly impressed though she didn't show it.

Somehow knowing that Anya liked her new Knightmare, Lelouch playfully wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, this is your personal Gloucester. After I found out that we were coming here, me and your teacher decided it was time for you to have your own Knightmare, so he bought a Gloucester from Cornelia and I hired Lloyd to modify it to your combat style. And since we payed for everything, no one can take the unit from you. Call it a late gift from your teacher for becoming a royal knight."

"Thank you my Prince."

"Alright men, suit up. We head out in 10 minutes."

10 minutes later, everyone was suited up and making final checks on their Knightmares. As Lelouch was getting into the Glasgow he would be using for the mission, Neville came running up to him.

"Prince Lelouch, are you sure you should be going out there sir? Would the Government building be safer?"

Seeing the genuine concern in the older young man's face, Lelouch gave him a clam smile.

"My mother taught me a few things about piloting Knightmares before she died and I have been honing my skills over the years. Besides, if a king isn't willing to take the lead, how can he expect anyone to follow him?"

With nothing left to say Neville walked over to his Knightmare frame, a Sutherland that happened to be next to Anya's new Gloucester

"Good luck, Lady Anya. And I promise to protect you and the prince."

"Prince Lelouch doesn't need your protection. I am all that he needs."

As Anya climbed into her Knightmare, Neville smiled at how she never said that she didn't need his protection. After everything was all set, Lelouch led his troops out. It didn't take long for them to catch up to the terrorist. As soon as the terrorist noticed them they turned around, ready to fight. In the lead was a red Glasgow, the pilot was a young woman with red hair.

"Kallen, don't get to hot headed. We need you to live trough this; after all you are our ace."

"I know Naoto, but I can't just let those damn Britannians think we fear them. Tell Ohgi and Tamaki to be careful."

"Sure, Sis." said an older young man with red hair.

With that the terrorist or resistance as they called themselves began their attack. As they charged in, guns at the ready, Anya took the lead of Lelouch's troops. Before the resistance could fire off their guns, Anya unleashed a barrage of missiles. As the missiles closed in, some of the resistance members tried to shoot them down. Though they were able to stop most of them, two of the missiles managed to make contact with the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of dust and debris from the explosion. Many of the resistance members were frightened by the Gloucester which was reserved for elites. Out of the cloud came two Sutherlands with red shoulders.

"Don't think we are going to let some little girl show us up against those filthy elevens." Cried a man with blond hair.

"Who the hell are those two, they're breaking formation." Lelouch said as the two Sutherlands continued forward.

"That is Villetta Nu and Kewell Soresi, members of the Purest faction." Came Neville's voice over the intercom.

'The Purest faction, That is the faction that believes that only pure blood Britannias should be in the military, the group Jeremiah used to belong to before becoming Nunnally's knight.' "Men, new plan. I, Anya and Neville will follow the two Purest. Everyone else is to circle around, after passing the Purest start firing in between the buildings. Once you get in front of the terrorist, two of you will use your slash harkens to lift yourself up to the roofs and attack from above while the rest fire from the ground."

As the others circled around, Lelouch, Anya and Neville followed the two Purest Sutherlands who had already forced three resistance members to eject. As the resistances began firing they were suddenly assaulted by a hail of bullets from the side and soon after from behind and above.

'Dammit, who is these guys strategist? Could it be that Gloucester?' Naoto thought as five more resistance pilots ejected.

Suddenly, Kallen's red Glasgow charged at Anya's red Gloucester.

"I will take care of the leader."

Since Anya's Gloucester was redesigned for assaults, the speed had been reduced which allowed Kallen to get in close before Anya could fire a shot off. Pulling out one of her stun tonfas, Kallen swiped at the Gloucester's chest only to be blocked by its lance. As they held each other in a stalemate, Neville and the two Purest came up behind them.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Neville ask, so worried about Anya's safety that he forgot to put his speaker on a private line.

"A girl huh." Kallen said, interested.

"I'll take care of her, go help Prince Lelouch." Anya said, having kept her speaker on a private Brinntaian line.

As Neville and the Purest were catching up to Lelouch, they were attacked by three members of the resistance who unleashed a barrage of bullets pinning them down. Seeing Neville and the others in trouble, Anya tried to help them Kallen jumped into the way both of her stun tonfas out in challenge. Anya accepted the challenge, charging forth with her lance at the ready. Naoto, while trying to get to Kallen, ran into Lelouch's Glasgow. Expecting an easy kill, Naoto was surprised by Lelouch's skill. Using the abilities taught by his mother and honed by years of training, Lelouch was easily able to take control of the battle. As Naoto was on the verge of defeat, Ohgi and Tamaki joined the battle, turning the tables on Lelouch by using their superior numbers and Knightmare frames. As Lelouch fought the trio, Anya and Kallen were still going head to head. While Kallen had originally been able to use her Glasgow's faster speed to her advantage to keep Anya on the defensive, Anya had started using her slash harkens as zip lines, increasing her speed. When three resistance members came to back Kallen up, three of the allies Sutherlands were thrown into them, compliments of Neville, Kewell and Villetta. Watching the fights, all three were impressed by the Prince and his knight's skills. Lelouch had been able to avoid the constant attacks coming his way, though he hadn't had a chance to counter attack. Suddenly, the resistance members went into a triangle formation before firing their slash harkens. Though Lelouch was able to dodge most of them one struck home, taking off the Glasgow's left arm. Just when the three resistance members started firing on him, Lelouch used his slash harkens to lift himself into a building. As the resistance members started firing on his position Lelouch reappeared 10

Stories up from where they were firing. As soon as he had landed behind, Lelouch began firing his rifle until it was out of ammo, though each shot missed the resistance and hit the building just behind them.

"What horrible shooting, this guy sucks." Tamaki laughed.

As the resistance members mocked his aim, Lelouch started speeding to the left. His slash harkens, which were still in the building, easily cut through the building, causing it to collapses. As the building fell on their position, Naoto was the only one able to get out of the way in time, leaving Ohgi and Tamaki to eject to safety. As Naoto looked at the wreckage in amazement two slash harkens shot forward and cut off both of his Sutherland's arms followed by Lelouch shoulder charging him into the wreckage. As he looked up, Naoto saw Lelouch standing before him pointing a stun tonfa.

"Who is this guy? Those tactics, could he be the commander?"

"Good job your highness." Neville said.

Hearing this, Naoto couldn't believe it, there was a royal on the battlefield.

"Did Clovis come out to fight? And his tactics, how good is he?"

Over at Kallen's and Anya's battle, things were heating up. Speeding at Anya, Kallen fired one of slash harkens only for Anya to block and destroy it with her lance. Just as she got to Anya, Kallen swung her stun tonfa only for Anya to catch the arm and bring the lance down on it, taking off the arm before swinging the lance back around to cut Kallen's Glasgow in half. Kallen was able to move back in time to save herself but still received a slash to the chest. Just when Kallen thought she was safe, Anya punched her in the face causing her to fall back.

"Dammit, it's not just the machine; it's the pilot who is better than me as well."

Just then, Kallen heard Neville's call to Lelouch.

"What a royal? Could it be Clovis? If I take him down, then we would prove that we aren't just some other terrorist group." Kallen said as she smiled at the prospect.

Throwing her last stun tonfa to distract Anya, Kallen bee lined for her rifle. Grabbing it, she fired off her last slash hearken, launching her into the air, putting above Lelouch. Seeing pointing the rifle at him, Lelouch tried to move out of the way only for the Glasgow's legs to breakdown from when he had jumped from the building. Just as Kallen was about to start firing, Naoto's Sutherland came and knocked her away. Before Kallen could ask why, something struck Naoto's Sutherland, which was right where Kallen was. The thing that had hit his Knightmare easily ripped through it, destroying the top half. As the Knightmare fell something fell out of it, the headless body of Naoto Kouzuki. Standing not too far away from the destroyed Sutherland was Anya's Gloucester, its cannon smoking from the recently fired shot. Kallen just stared at her brother's headless corpus. Suddenly one of the remaining resistance Sutherlands came and grabbed her, pulling her away from what was once Naoto. Inside her Gloucester's cockpit, Anya was shaking from her first kill.

Finally done. Sorry it took so long to update but I have been having computer problems, but I finally got that taken care of. Because of work my updates may be a little random. For those of you who have read, reviewed and who will continue to read and review, I thank you. Anyway I got a question asking about Lelouch and Anya's relationship. Truth be told, I don't really know what it is. As of now it is not romantic, but that may change later, but they both see each other as important in each other eyes which has to do with the past they share. If you want me to go into more detail or have any more questions, please review. Anyway on to the question.

1. What to do you think is wrong with Anya and what will Lelouch do?

2. What will Kallen do now?

3. How will this help Clovis?

4. What do you think of Anya's Knightmare frame?

5. Who trained Anya to be a royal knight?

6. What do you think of the story so far?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
